


The NO Ending

by RittaPokie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, break-ups, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad ending I wrote for TFW and decided not to go with because it's fucking awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NO Ending

Spider-Man swings his feet a bit against the building they're sitting on the edge of. It's quiet, for once-other than the constant stream of talking from his companion, but he's used to it now. They don't call him the Merc With A Mouth for nothing.

"Hey, Deadpool?" He asks, not looking up. The merc stops his chatting and hums. "Do you ever _know_ that what you're about to do is going to ruin a relationship?"

[that's out of the blue] {he's probably breaking up with us!} [tired of the talking] {maybe Spidey won't be that way} [why would he be different] {he looks at us} [true] {no one else wants to look at us} [a few people] {but they didn't want us for other reasons}

Wade laughs a bit bitterly. "Every time I'm about to take the mask off." he jokes.

[because you have a face not even your mother loved]

The statement hits Peter like a truck. "It didn't ruin our friendship, though." Wade continues. "You-you're _different_. I guess. _Weird_ , but not in a bad way."

Peter forces a laugh. "I-" he starts, and chokes on his words. He's silent long enough for Wade to start waving a hand in front of his face.

{what's he so nervous about} [he's doing it] {what? no!} [he's finally had enough.] {but we've been good! [that's when things go worst] {spidey was supposed to be different} [he's not] {we warned you} [we did] {we told you so} [you never listen]

"Earth to Spidey." Wade says, nerves edging into his voice.

Peter grabs the merc's hand out of the air and holds it more tenderly than he should, but what does it matter now. "I need to tell you something." He mumbles.

{just get on with it!} [rip off the bandaid] {so we can say i told you so for real!}

"Um." Wade gestures to Spidey holding his hand, "You okay?"

"No." he says. He sighs and hooks his fingers under the hem of his mask and pulls it up. When it's off, he stares off into the skyline. He thinks of the parallel to this and when Wade revealed himself and fights himself not to tear up.

{I FUCKING KNEW IT} [you called it] {I KNEW THAT LITTLE FUCK WAS SPIDER-MAN} [well if it isn't Peter Parker] {Oh. Oh, but we-} [exactly] {oh} [told him everything] {oh} [and he pretended it wasn't him making us feel like shit] {oh} [we knew exactly what he was doing when he started being nice to us] {i feel so used} [we were used] {how dare he!} [it was all just a plot to hurt us] {he told us we were bad even when it wasn't true, even when we were trying not to be} [and then he told us we weren't bad] {what does he really think!?} [he thinks we're a toy he can play with] {a punching bag} [just like everyone else] {he's just like everyone else} [worse] {he wasn't different at all} [he's worse]

"What the fuck?" Wade says, wrenching his hand out of Peter's grasp. "You're- _you_ -"

{TOLD YOU SO} [x2] {FUCKIN TOLD YOU SO}

"I know, I _know_. I should've told you right from the beginning and there's no excuse for waiting this long." the words tumble from Peter's mouth.

[we told you he was only going to hurt you] {why didn't you listen} [how many times is this going to happen before you stop being so stupid] {yeah, idiot} [why won't you learn] {no one is ever going to love you for real!} [they can't] {you're a monster}

"You've got to be kidding me, right? This is a _joke_." Wade shakes his head in disbelief and stands up. "I told you ever _ything_. We- _we_ -"

[and he pretended he didn't know] {he kept saying you were bad} [even when he saw how it made you cry] {he made you cry and held you after} [that's sick]

"I _know_. I'm so s-"

"How many times did you come straight from berating me-telling me what a _piece of shit_ I am-to my apartment and listen to me fucking _agree_ with you-" Peter's heart cracks right along with Wade's voice. "And then tell me it's okay, that I'm not a monster, that Sp- that _you_ were just an asshole?"

"I _am_ an asshole." Peter says.

[is that all] {he's sick!} [we're sick too] {kill it with fire squash the bug and make him bleed, he deserves it} [he won't] {why!?} [he loves him, both of him] {WHY} [he's stupid]

"You're _so much worse_ than that and I don't even think you realize." Wade grits out, his voice filling up with spite. "You lied to me, you _used_ me, you _fucked_ me, you told me you _loved_ me."

"Wade-"

"And you think _I'm_ the bad guy."

[just like everyone does]

"I don't think you're the bad guy. I know I am. I don't think you're bad at all. I did, and so I didn't tell you who I was, and I didn't know how-I honestly thought you'd recognize me immediately."

{LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR} [all he's ever done is lie] {LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR} [why should you believe him now] {LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR} [just because he's saying something nice]

"I can't believe you kill people for money, Deadpool." Wade says, parroting something Peter has said to him repeatedly, drilled into his head. Peter groans pitifully and runs his fingers through his hair.

{don't you fucking act hurt} [we knew this would happen] {you don't know hurt} [yet]

"I don't know what I can say to even begin to make up for this."

" _Nothing_." Wade spits. He pulls the vintage Captain America wallet from his pocket and snatches the picture of himself and Spider-Man from it. "I _never_ want to see you again." He rips the photo and lets the halves flutter to the ground.


End file.
